I Heard Your Voice
by loki.charms
Summary: Slowly, deep blue eyes opened to meet his. Gray thought he would never be able to seen her beautiful eyes ever again. Gruvia.


**AN: Quick not about my other story** _ **Home & Vows**_ **. I do want to add at least one more chapter to it, but I am not sure exactly what should happen in it. Don't worry, guys. For those sweet reviews, I am going to give you guys more to it. Eventually. I really appreciate them!**

 **This was actually inspired by a few posts on tumblr that I had seen about two maybe three months ago at the beginning of the current arc. I don't remember the urls for the users who came up with it, but I give credit to them.**

 **Probably some OOCness in this.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Avatar hadn't been so difficult to defeat after all. All four of them had gotten much stronger over the past year that the dark guild hadn't been near their power. They had been joined by Gajeel and Levy at the end, who took the guild into custody before returning to the council. Erza had left as well to report what had happened to Jellal, and she told them that she would meet everyone back in Magnolia soon.

The remaining three made their way back the the village that had been cursed with never ending rain for nearly half a year.

"The rain stopped," Natsu commented once they arrived back.

The blond looked at the dragon slayer. "She must be feeling better then."

"Huh?" Gray looked at the two of them, and Lucy told him about the condition that Juvia had been in when they first arrived in Rainfall Village.

"Juvia had an incredibly high fever, so Wendy and Carla stayed behind to take care of her."

However, their hopes for the water mage's wellness were shattered when they reached the house where Gray had lived with her before he left on the mission. Sitting on the bench outside the house was Wendy. The poor girl looked exhausted. She looked up when she heard them approaching, and she gave them a look of horror. Her eyes were puffy. It was obvious that the sky dragon slayer had been crying.

Desperately, she tried to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry..."

No one said anything. They only looked at her. Natsu and Lucy deeply hoped that she wouldnt say what they _knew_ was coming. Gray clenched his fists together and thought, _Not again._

Wendy covered her face as she broke into sobs. "I'm so sorry." She took a deep breath. "I couldn't save her."

Upon hearing those words, Gray immediately went into the house. The ice mage didn't want to believe Wendy, and he knew she wouldn't lie about such a thing, but he still felt like he needed to see her with his own eyes. It took a lot of his strength for him to see composed when he entered the bedroom. Juvia's body lay covered up to her shoulders. Her blue hair was disheveled fanning out around her. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was paler than it normally had been.

Gray sat on the small stool that was next to the bed. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands and cried. He didn't care if the others heard him. All his life he was losing people. His parents, his master Ur, his friend Ultear, his father a second time, and now he had lost Juvia. Maybe if he had stayed. Maybe if he hadn't listened to Erza and had told Juvia where he was going. Maybe she would still have been alive.

All Gray could think of was that he was cursed to lose the people he cared the most about. He blamed himself for Juvia's fate. He had left her waiting for him since the first day they met, and now it was too late.

Gray placed his hands lightly on her cheeks, surprised to feel that they were not as colod as ice. He sighed. "Looks like you just left... I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Juvia. It'll be something that I am going to regret the rest of my life."

"What I don't regret is saving you on the roof when we first met. Or when I save you on Tenrou Island."

He was leaning over her, and a few stray tears continued to fall from his eyes and land on her face. "I'm sorry for what I put you through. I'm sorry for everything I have put you through..."

Gray placed his forehead against her's and stopped talking. There were no words to describe how guilty he felt at that very moment. He had felt horrible for leaving her without a word for months, but this was worse, and he knew he deserved every bit of it.

When the ice mage was starting to pull himself back from her, he heard a small gasp, and he felt a small movement under his hand. He blinked, and looked down with hopeful eyes.

He heard the gasp again, and then a cough.

Slowly, deep blue eyes opened to meet his. Gray thought he would never be able to seen her beautiful eyes ever again.

"Gray-sama..." The blunette croaked out, and Gray brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm home, Juvia." Gray told her with a smile on his face.

"Juvia heard... Gray-sama's voice..." She took a deep breath. "She had to come back..." Her own eyes started to fill with tears. Even when she was alone for the past months, Juvia had faith that Gray would come back. She just hoped that he would come back to her safely. "Is... Gray-sama okay?

"Forget about me, Juvia." He shook his head. "I'm not the one who just came back to life."

One of Gray's hands rested on her forehead, and the other held her hand. He could feel her body returning to it's normal temperature. Though Juvia's body was made of water, she already had a cold temperature.

"Juvia got to see her parents again..." She sniffed. "Juvia hasn't seen them since she was little, but they told Juvia to go back... and then Juvia heard Gray-sama..."

Gray leaned down a placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He was getting a second chance, and he knew he wouldn't mess it up. "I'm not leaving here until you're well again, Juvia."

"What happens when Juvia is better?"

The ice mage smiled. "We got back to Magnolia _together_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: I'm not as proud about this one as I am about my other story to be honest... Regardless, I do hope you guys like it.**

 **Thank you for reading! And hopefully I will get rid of the writer's block for** _ **Home & Vows **_**soon!**


End file.
